


He Wouldn't Leave

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: No matter how high or drunk Klaus got, Ben was always there.





	He Wouldn't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't technically the first TUA story I've written, but it is the second one and the first one I've posted. So, I'm still getting the characters down. I hope they aren't too out of character. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Klaus didn’t mean to do it. He couldn’t even figure out why Ben was around so much. Even when Klaus got high, higher than a freaking kite, Ben would still be there. Nearly silent, his hood pulled over his head and his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket. Most of the time, he kept his head down and his eyes hidden, sitting off in a corner like he wasn’t there at all. But other times… He would watch Klaus. His dark eyes would track every one of his brother’s movements, and watch with some stoney expression, nearly impossible to read.

Not that Klaus had much experience reading ghosts’ body language. That, of course, was what the drugs were for. With those, he didn’t have to worry about how the ghosts looked at him or what the screamed or begged or pleaded for. When he was high was the only time that the world was ever quiet and the only time that it was just Klaus. All alone.

Well, except for Ben.

Who just. Wouldn’t. Leave.

And this was one of those times. When Klaus could just feel that he wasn’t alone, no matter how many pills he swallowed or how much he smoked or how tipsy he was getting off the alcohol he’d nicked from his father’s collection. Ben was still around. Sitting in the corner of Klaus’ room, his hood strangely down and his elbows braced on his knees. He was leaning forward and watching with focused eyes. And for once, even Klaus could see the angry, frustrated irritation on Ben’s face.

Klaus groaned loudly to himself. Then shot across the room, “Why won’t you just leave me alone?” He didn’t think his tone came off nearly as biting as he would have liked it to be, but whatever. He was too high to care.

Ben’s eyebrows pulled down in a deeper frown.

“I can’t.”

“Bullshit,” Klaus argued. “All the others are gone-”

“Because you-”

“So why are you still here?”

An unnerving fire burned in Ben’s eyes. God, he’d never looked like that in life.

“Because of you.”

Klaus scoffed at him, finally pushing himself upwards from his bed and tilting his head to all but sneer at his ghost brother. “No no no, Benny, see, I take these little chemical beauties to get rid of all of you. So, clearly, it’s not me.”

He swung his legs off the bed and stood unsteadily, taking slow, stumbling steps towards Ben’s corner.

“So, dear brother of mine, why are you still here?”

Ben didn’t answer, just met Klaus’ green eyes in a challenge before averting his gaze with a short huff of breath.

“Is it that you would miss me?”

“No,” Ben snapped.

Klaus waited to see what else the spirit of their softest brother would say. What Ben the pacifist would say when he looked mere seconds from wanting to throttle him.

It took a few minutes, long seconds of silence before Ben was chuckling bitterly in harsh puffs of air.

“Do you think I like this?” he demanded after awhile. “Do you think I like sitting here and watching you destroy yourself, throwing away everything that I can’t have a chance at again?”

Ben shoved himself back up to his feet, standing almost nose to nose with Klaus. And the weirdest thing was that Klaus could feel he wasn’t really there. He knew that if anyone else walked in right then, they’d see him staring at a corner, straight at some spot in mid air.

Ben’s tone lowered, sounding dangerously quiet. “I don’t want to watch this.”

Klaus said nothing, just continued his stare down with his brother, his eyes feeling heavy and drooping. He could really go for a snack right about now. Or, like, a nap. Oooh, that would be good. But Ben was still glaring, his expression seeming to throw daggers almost as accurately as Diego could.

“Please,” he all but whispered, “just let me go.”

Klaus shook his head almost lazily, backing away from Ben as a nonchalant smile grew across his face.

“Would if I could, Ben,” he promised. “But I can’t. Guess you’re stuck here.”

Ben watched him swagger towards the door and out of the room, feeling the pull of his brother’s presence as he left.

“Guess so,” he muttered to absolutely no one as he sulked out of the room after Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope Ben and Klaus weren't too out of character, I tried my best. Please let me know what you thought, as well as any grammar or spelling errors so I can fix them. Thanks again!


End file.
